


A Bunch of Platonic Dreamsmp Oneshots

by XaeNotTaken



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, I suck at tags, its all platonic, please dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaeNotTaken/pseuds/XaeNotTaken
Summary: This is just a bunch of platonic Dreamsmp oneshot things. I am on wattpad writing it aswell, so if you see a book called "Random ideas at night" By im_trash_rachel, its me!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 17





	1. The Comfort Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> This is all platonic. Do not ship Tommy and Tubbo, they are both minors and uncomfortable with it, dont be weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a terrible day and goes t his favorite spot, aka the comfort hammock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling errors, this was made at like 5am lmao

Tommys day wasn't off to a great start. First he over slept and missed half of second hour, only be woken up by his worried bestfriend, wondering why he hadn't texted him yet. Then he couldn't even eat lunch because he had to take his dog outside and ten spent 20 minutes arguing with his parents on whether or not YouTube was the reason his mental health had been declining, he barely made it to the meet in time. But he was determined to make this day better! ....That was until after his last class when he got a unnecessary rude comment on his newest video, that just caused him to break into tears on his bedroom floor.

After about an hour of crying, tommy got out of his huddled position and went to make food because he hadn't eaten anything today. 

While in the kitchen making food, he ran into his mother again, who asked if he'd been crying over "His stupid Minecraft boyfriend". Knowing she meant Tubbo made him rush out of the house and to his and Tubbos favorite hang out area-A run down park in the middle of both their houses that they put a hammock between two trees. 

It was dark out, and the hangout spot was a mile or two away, but with enough determination, he could do anything. 

By the time he got there, he was a crying mess. He didn't even have is phone since he ran out so suddenly. So he just sat in a huddled position on the hammock, letting out sniffles and cries every so often. He wished he brought his phone so he could talk to someone, but his dumbass wasn't thinking, so he sat there, at 5pm, in a run down park in a hammock crying.

About an hour of semi-loud crying later, Tommy heard footsteps behind him, they were light, almost not to scare him. Tommy was about to get up before he saw who it was. It was Tubbo. Tubbo just stood there and hopped onto the hammock without saying anything. 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Tommy decided to say something "How-how'd you know i was here?" It came out a lot more shaky and with more sniffles then Tommy would like to admit, but Tubbo understood "Well, after you didn't respond to my first 20 texts and you weren't on Minecraft, I thought maybe you'd be here, so I checked, and you were" the brunette said softly. Tommy wanted to make a snarky remark, but he was too tired to bring himself to, so he jus hummed and smiled "Why are you here anyway?" The brunette asked, turning over to the taller of the two, slightly tilting his head. Tommy continued looking forward the smile slightly fading. "I haven't really had the greatest day, and my mom said something that just made me crack, so i came to the only place that cheers me up and i can let it all out, here" He spoke not much louder then a whisper, but since it was late and a quiet night, Tubbo heard every word.

(New paragraph cause that was getting long) "Oh...I'm sorry Tommy" The blonde just sighed and laid his head on his friends shoulder and closed his eyes, trying not to let more tears escape. Tommy failed though, soon he was sobbing into his friend shoulder. As soon as Tubbo heard the sobs, he turned and pulled tommy into a hug, whispering quiet, but gentle things to Tommy. Tommy just squeezed his friend harder, like he was holding on for dear life.

Tommy ended up falling asleep hugging Tubbo, so Tubbo-not wanting to wake up hi already sad bestfriend-fell asleep aswell. They were lucky it was a Friday and they didn't have school.

Tommy was the first to wake up, confused on why he was in the forest, and even more confused on why he was squeezing something-or someone. That's when he remembered the events of the night before. Tubbo was always the best at calming Tommy down and making him feel safe, Tommy liked to think of Tubbo as his platonic soulmate. I mean, he stayed here with him all night, and he comforts him so much even in the smallest ways,

Tommy soon felt movement his arms, meaning the smaller boy was waking up. Tommy untightened his grip on his friend, not wanting him to be uncomfortable. Tubbo at up and looked over at Tommy "Oh hello Tommy!" the brunette said in a cheery voice "Good morning Tubbo, hey, do you know what time it is?" Tubbo pulled out his phone and seemed surprised "Uhm, its uh...4pm" "JESUS CHRIST" Tommy screamed making Tubbo scoot back and cover his ears. Tommy forgot that Tubbo had really sensitive ears "Fuck, sorry Tubbo" The blonde genuinely felt terrible for startling his friend so much and being super loud "You're fine Tommy..." The brunettes ears still hurt pretty bad and were ringing a bit, but it wasn't Tommys fault 

(Another too long paragraph) "We should probably head home huh?" Tommy didn't wanna leave, but if he left any later his mom would be up his ass and go through all his shit which he didnt need happening again "Yeah..." The brunette responded, rubbing is neck "See ya Tubbo" Tommy said getting out of the hammock "Bye..." Tommy couldn't tell if Tubbo was tired, disappointed, or if his ears were still hurting a lot. Tommy stayed until Tubbo got out of the hammock and rushed over to hug him. Tubbo jumped back in surprise but returned the hug.

When the two let go, they both headed home, ready for their mothers lecture on not staying out all night.


	2. CryBoyLive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has a bad dream and scares the hell out of Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic platonic platonic platonic platonic platonic platonic

It was a day no different from any other, Tubbo was hanging out at Tommys house while they played video games. A few hours ago though, Tubbo decide to lay down and watch tommy play on the sofa, of course Tubbo ended up falling asleep, Tommy realised this when he got up to get water and saw Tubbo sleeping peacefully about to fall of the sofa. Tommy groaned and moved his friend back o the couch so he didn't hurt himself by falling off, then proceeded to go get his glass of water.

An hour or two after this interaction, Tommy heard semi-loud sniffles and sobs through his headphones, well, he thought they were coming from the headphones. That thought quickly died when he heard the kind of familiar sobbing, it was Tubbo. Tubbo often had bad dreams where he would sniffle a bit maybe let out a quiet sob, but it only took Tommy going over and rubbing his back and saying soft and gentle thigs to him to get him to stop, but this time, they were much louder and longer the normal.

Tommy practically threw the headphones off when these pieces clicked in his head. This was the most hes ever heard him sob, something bad must be happening in his head. 

Tommy stood up and walked over to his friend, the sobs getting really loud. "Tubbo?" His voice not going any higher then a whisper, not wanting to startle his friend. He rubbed his back lightly. Tubbo just continued sobbing. Tommy shook Tubbos shoulder in an attempt to wake him up which failed. "Tubbo please wake up..." He shook him some more, not wanting to hear his pain filled sobs anymore. "Tubbo!" He lightly screamed and shook him rather harshly, he didnt wanna scare him in the beginning, but now Tommy was the one being scared. Tubbo was a very light sleeper, so him not waking up almost immediately was concerning.

Tubbo jolted up, scared by both the horrible dream and the hands that were tightly gripped on his shoulder shaking him "Tommy?" Tommy immediately engulfed the smaller into a hug. "Tommy are you okay?" All fear from his dream was morphed into worriedness for his bestfriend. "Tubbo you fuckin scared me!" Tommy quietly yelled in the brunettes ear, chocking on the last part of he sentence "How-oh god... was I crying out loud again?" Tommy only slightly nodded and squeezed Tubbo tighter then he would like to admit. 

Twenty minutes had passed and the duo had calmed down for the most part, Tommy still gripping Tubbo closely in fear he would loose him if he let go "I'm sorry for scaring you Tommy..." Tubbo had apologized around 12 times, and although Tommy said 'its fine' everytime, Tubbo knew it wasnt, he knows he scared the fuck out of Tommy. He didn't mean to, the dream was just so real.

The dream-or nightmare-went like this: Tubbo and Tommy were hanging out with Fundy, Eret and Niki. Tubbo went to grab drinks for everyone, but before he came back, he heard screaming and slicing. He looked back to see all his fiends laying on the floor bleeding, presumably dead, all except Tommy, who looked just as shaken as Tubbo while Wilbur was holding him against a wall by his neck. The next few events were ones Tubbo wished he could forget. Wilbur took his knife and stabbed it through Tommys chest, then through his own heart. Of course Tubbo ran straight towards Tommy. Tommys last word were (For some reason Tubbo didn know) "Youre so clingy Tubbo"

So all of the 'Pain filled sobs' were from Tommy in his dream dying. 

Tubbo was caught out of his trance by Tommy talking "Hey Tubbo..." Tommy started quietly, slightly looking up at Tubbo "Yeah?" Tubbo looked at him with a puzzled face "Im-im sorry for freaking out so much i-i was just concerned and-" "You're okay Tommy, alright? You just were worried about me which makes you a good friend!" Tubbo smiled at him and grabbed his had to squeeze it "Are you sure?" Tubbo giggled nodding "Yes I'm sure!" Tommy tackled Tubbo into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad oml. The end was rushed because I was in a hurry to finish it to post before 12am hit.


	3. Random song-Holy fuck

Hi! Sorry, I'm working on like 6 books but none are done yet so take a random corpse-ish half song I made for somebody a few days ago. Its Not the best because I dont write songs.

don't even know your name but we're going on a date,  
Spilled coffee on you, damn that was a pain. Tried twice to recall,dont know my right or wrong. These feelings are so fucking hard, so under-explored. Just gotta use my head before i drop down dead. All these emotions spin in a loop, dunno what to say, before the heatwaves of emotions come today.

You make feel euphoric, its enough to let my guard down. Making me wish we could stay till sundown. Pushing away all the sorrow im carrying inside, you make me feel as though i could fly. I might become corrupt, Cause holy fuck im in love.


	4. Nether Time Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Fuckin dies and Tubbos upset but Dream makes it worse. I dunno man, just read it lmao

TWs Crying, hints anxiety and depression, suicide, and death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Ghostbur, do you-do you ever wish you could like...I dunno like...Restart?" Tommy choked out, looking over at his ghost friend "No, why? Life is full of happiness, why would I want to change that?" Ghostbur cocked his head and looked over at the younger male "Easy for you to say..." The blond mumbled, barely audible "What was that?" "I-Nothing, not a thing" Tommy sighed and sat down on the netherite floor. "Well I'm gonna go see Dream now, buh-bye Tommy!" The boy just hummed and looked over at the lava.

How easy it would be to end it all...Maybe he was ready for death? He took a deep breath and looked down at the hard netherite underneath him. Dying from fall damage cant be to bad right? He glanced around one more time, and fell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to Logshire!" Ghostbur and Dream welcomed Tubbo, Bad, Skeppy, Niki, and George. Tubbo was looking around trying to see his bestfriend when out of no where, he fell right in front of the path on his stomach. "TOMMY!" Tubbo screamed and ran towards the now lifeless boy. Everyone looked over to see what happened. They all gasped in fear. "Tommy please no...no..Tommy speak to me please!" The small boy spoke, shaking his bestfriend. "Tubbo i-i think hes gone..." George tried to say in a soft tone, but his own worry over taking it "No..No he cant be! He-he just cant!" The smallest boy continued shaking his bestfriend with tears running down his face and regret in his stomach "Tommy. Tommy! Say something! Anything!" Niki was now on the floor next to Tubbo, shaking him aswell "Tommy I'm sorry man! I'm sorry for everything! Just please wake up" Tubbo gave up on shaking him, not sure if he just didnt want to anymore or if he physically couldnt from how much he was crying.

He was weak and shaking, trying to steady his breath "Tubbo..." Bad knelt down and put a hand on his back trying to comfort him. It wasnt much but it was something. "Im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im-" The small brunette immediately started blaming himself. He thought maybe if he apologized Tommy would magically wake up "Tubbo! Cant you see it wont work?! Its all your fuckin fault! You exiled him and made him do this!" The green man lashed out at the younger boy. He wasnt wrong though. It technically was Tubbos fault. Tubbo just looked down with a guilty look

"Dream! Hes just a kid, you cant say shit like that!" His brunette best friend argued "I mean hes not wrong..If Tubbo didnt exile him, he would still be with us and safe..." Skeppy posted his opinion, causing Bad to hit him in the arm "Listen, it is NOT Tubbos fault. Yes he exiled him, and yeah it wasnt the best option, but depression doesnt go from nothing to suicidal. (Listen i dont know if it does actually dont think so but if it does im sorry) Meaning he must not of been in the best state of mind even before the exile. So although the exile may have tipped him over the edge more, it doesnt mean it was fully Tubbos fault. Maybe it was part his fault, but it wasnt fully, so dont blame Tubbo. Also, Wilbur turned into ghostbur after losing his last life, so maybe the same will happen to Tommy." Bad finished his semi-rant with everyone looking puzzled and shocked. Tubbo had a small sad smile on his face, still sad about his bestfriend but happy bad stood up for him and brought out the idea of Tommy coming back "I..You're right bad..I mean, it wasn't fully Tubbos fault. Also Tommy coming back sounds like it will probably happen." Skeppy said, pretty much admitting he was wrong. 

After that they all walked back to L'manberg, though it took alot for them to make Tubbo leave, Niki and bad had to convince him Tommy would most likely come back and it would be okay. They also had to make George carry him because he couldnt walk more then 2 feet without tripping from shaking so much. So here they were. A Green man and a ghost silently conversating, a colourblind male carrying a crying boy while a small German girl and a blond American were comforting him, and a 20 year old, silently walking beside them, unsure of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this maybe a bit of a rough ending, but its because i had trouble ending it and my friend wanted it to be done so she coukd read it lmao. I love them but she can be a bit of the rushing type If that makes sense. But yeah hope you liked it.
> 
> Its like 2 weeks later, I have zero memory of writing this.


	5. Its  dark and shiny place, but with you, my dear, im safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hasnt heard from Tubbo in awhile and starts getting worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hi. Its7am, i havent slept and ive been listening to The Moon Song onloop for 4 hours while reading fluff and angst. The first bit oft his was written like 3 months ago but i thought i couls use it ad post content. Sorry for spelling errors.

TW: Crying

Alright, ill talk to you later!" I told Tubbo as I closed Ts "Bye!"

That was almost a month ago, I haven't heard from Tubbo since. I know I joke about him being clingy, but honestly, I think I'm the clingy one. I've set him over 1000 messages, and called him like 200 times. Am I being annoying? Whatever, I dont care, I just need somebody to talk too, I've never been ignored for this long, especially by Tubbo. 

Tommyinnit: Wilburrrr 

Tommyinnit: Wilburrrrrrrr

Tommyinnnit:Wilburrrrr

WilburSoot: What Tommy? 

Tommyinnit: Have you heard from Tubbo recently?

WilburSoot: Tubbo? 

WilburSoot: No, i haven't heard from him in a bit, why?

Tommyinnit: No reason

WilburSoot: Did something happen between you guys? Read 2:26am

The thing is, did something happen between us? I mean, I dont think so. Maybe I said something wrong? 𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 I looked back down at my phone. It was a Notification for twitter so I instantly tapped it

TubboLive 4m  
I want a hug :(  
💭 26 🔆21 ♥245

Tommyinnit 1s  
Me too  
💭3 🔆1 ♥13

After sending the tweet I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, phone in hand. I scrolled trough the replies on Tubbos tweet, most people asking "What's wrong?" and "Where have you been?" I exited the tab and scrolled through our discord messages. Finally I decided it wasn't worth it and grabbed my headphones. I switched to Spotify and put my playlist on shuffle, not really paying attention to the songs, more my thoughts. The same question kept coming up, Why? Why did Tubbo ghost me? Why is he sad? Why did he leave the internet for a month?

I sighed, not finding an answer to my questions, and just let myself cry to the music. Every time I though it was fine and life was good, it all flipped. 

I wanted to talk to someone, but who? Tubbo was normally the person I went to for these things. Niki was sleeping, Wilbur was busy, all of the  
Americans were most likely sleeping, who was there? Maybe Bad was up? I guess its worth a try.

I sighed, clearing out Spotify and opening Discord 

(Quick switch to 3rd person cause its easier)

After a few rings, the older male surprisingly picked up "Tommy? What's up? You dont normally call me" Tommy just sighed and tried to fix his voice before talking "Uh yeah...I was wondering if we could talk for a second-But if not that's fine, i can hang up if you wa-" Bad just cut him off "No Tommy, its fine. What do you want to talk about?" Tommy thought about lying, or maybe just hanging up, but he soon decided it would be better to just vent to Bad then leave him worried, so he just spilled all that happened and his thoughts the past month. 

Bad just listened to everything the younger boy said until he stopped and waited for a response. Bad thought for a moment before speaking "1. I'm so sorry Tommy, 2. I highly doubt he hates yo-" "The why has he been ghosting me?" The blonde interrupted, on the verge of tears "That I dont know, but I'd say dont take it personal, he's been ghosting the whole internet. Honestly Tommy, I understand where you're coming from, I mean if Skeppy ignored me for a whole month without saying anything, I'd think this aswell, but he's back on Twitter, so he's at least safe and okay physically, but try not to spam him or think on it too hard okay? Just give him time, he'll be back in no time, I promise." 

It had been an hour since Tommys call with Bad, and he felt better. He didn't feel the best but definitely felt better then before. Maybe bad was right, maybe he just had to wait for him to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad lmao, also Ive written like 6 books but I keep scraping them and starting over, so i apologize. Ill try to get on a schedule. Also I have no idea where i was going with this so after the tweet was all utter guessing on what I was intending.


End file.
